Rubia Elstein
Rubia Elstein is the eldest daughter of the Elstein Duke family.She considered to be the strongest and powerful swordswoman in entire world.Rubia elstein regain her title as 'Sacred Queen'.She is ranking number 1 swordwoman.10 years before the beginning of the event in seirei tsukai no blade dance,Rubia elstein had contracted with spirit of the pure golden phoenix.It is a unknown spirit but rubia still the keeper of this spirit and imprison it at unknown place. Appearance She has a long red hair and red eyes. As Ren Ashbell, she has black hair. She wears the «Alphas Theocracy» uniform and wears a red mask. Background She was appointed the position of Flame Queen and started serving Fire Elemental Lord when she was fifteen. One day, without any warning, a rain of fire fell from the sky. It was a punishment from «Volcanicus», the Fire Elemental Lord, because it wasn't possible for the townsfolk to harvest the crops for offerings because of a rare drought. Despite the dance performances of beautiful princess maidens together with the total offering of all stored grain originally meant for winter consumption, they could not satisfy the Elemental Lord. Rubia had been offering prayers at the sanctuary's Great Shrine with neither rest nor sleep for three days straight to appease the Elemental Lord's anger. At the same time, the imagery of the people devoured by the crimson flames was branded deeply in her red eyes. The destruction finally stopped on the morning of the fourth day. Streets had been turned into a wasteland of scorched earth. Houses were all incinerated, leaving nothing behind but ashen gray despair. She thought to herself that she wasn't able to do anything and failed to protect them. But no one had a single complaint among the people of the destroyed town. Having had all their possessions taken away by a tyrannical and unreasonable disaster, the townsfolk felt nothing but sincere gratitude towards the Queen who had placated the Elemental Lord's wrath. Such gratitude stabbed into girl's heart and soul, more painfully than any vicious curse. After that incident, Rubia snatched the strongest flame spirit, «Laevateinn» from the shrine and disappeared. After learning of the Queen's treachery, the outraged Flame Elemental Lord burned everything related to Elstein duke's territory, including the Ordesia Empire's land. The empire took enormous damage. And that did not put the Elemental Lord's anger to peace, about a year after that, no matter what method was used, not a single fire could be lit within the Ordesia Empire. Shortly after that, Rubia attacked the «Instructional School» using the Laevateinn and single-handed destroyed the facility. There she met Lily Flame who then swore loyalty to her. Some time later, she allied herself with «Alphas Theocracy» intending to use them for her own goals. Chronology Tempest Arc First appearing as Ren Ashbell during the dance, where she carves the Brand of Darkness into Kamito to hasten his awakening as the Demon King. The next day, she was in the True Shrine of the Wind Elemental Lord in the underground tunnels of «Ragna Ys» staring at the black sarcophagus in the middle of the room. Muir then came and reported that Lily was picking up Sjora Kahn. Muir then admonishes her for doing what she did to Kamito which Rubia replied that she did that to speed up the plan. Questioned on what would have happened if he did not survived which made her state that it would mean that he does not have the right to be the one to succeed the Demon King which made Muir angry. Rubia just responded to her animosity with telling her that if she wasn't happy the she should make Kamito awaken then gives Muir a «Mythical Class» ancient artifact ring with three spirits in it. Muir tells her that unlike Lily, she has no problem with killing her if she messes with Kamito again which Rubia gladly challenged her to try shrugging off her glare. Muir then asked what she was doing which she tells her that she was doing a resurrection ritual. Putting a chain of Blood Stone on the sarcophagus she proceeded to do the ritual and summons the previous Ren Ashbell - Nepenthes Lore, who is to be the fifth member of Team Inferno. Later that night at the garden, Rubia talks with Restia about Kamito and choosing a Queen to serve him. Restia soon leaves, Rubia then calls out Leonora Lancaster whom she already noticed hiding behind a tree eavesdropping. Leonora comes out with her elemental waffe in hand wanting to fight her (Ren Ashbell). After rejecting her, Leonora attacked but was defeated. Rubia, thinking that Leonora fighting Kamito might quicken his awakening, place a curse on Leonora so that she would seek him out and keeping her Dragon Blood active. The next day, she with her team enters the hall which made everyone quiet down. Seeing Kamito she went and talked to him for a bit, surprised that they found someone that could destroy the Brand of Darkness. She then leaves and soon the Tempest began. In the second day, she an Lily watches Muir eliminate a small country's team. Lily tells her that if Muir keeps it up the spirit would be destroyed but Rubia dismisses the warning since it was due to be scraped sooner or later. She then asked Lily if she found where Restia and Nepenthes Lore is but she reports that she was unable to yet. Lily then asked her who Nepenthes Lore is and Rubia tells her that he is the successor to the past Demon King, an existence similar to herself. Days later she encounters Claire and Rinslet while looking for Sjora Khan and easily overwhelms them until Claire releases stronger flames and Kamito arrives. Cross Fire Arc She later kidnaps Claire and prepares her to become the Darkness Queen and lures Kamito into a trap and forcibly unseals the Demon King within Kamito through a Blade Dance. After Kamito regains control of himself, she attacks again, but this time Kamito shatters her sword with Last Strike and pierces her, as both of them try to get up, she releases her flames, just to be countered by Claire, at the end, she decides to speak about what happened four years before after Claire and Kamito's persuasion Abilities Combat If Rubia still contracted with the unknown spirit(Golden Phoenix),she was able to wield 2 spirit like Kazehaya Kamito.Rubia elstein contracted with the strongest flame spirit.Rubia elstein is currently only able to use 10/10 Omni-Laevateinn(full name) power,this might be able to kill legendary demon king solomon. As the reincarnation of the Sacred Queen, Rubia Elstein's combat prowess is on par with that of Kamito. Like her little sister Claire, she is able to use many kinds high level fire magic, but with much greater power than her little sister. Also, Rubia is able to utilize the true flame of Elstein in a form of Absolute Zero blue Flame known as the Frost Blaze, which is a heretical flame that is able to freeze the flame of others, or able to freeze the other opponents completely. However, the Sacred Queen's power depends on how far the Demon King's power has awakened, so after Claire used the power of the darkness queen to seal away the Demon King's power back into Kamito, Rubia seemingly lost all her combat prowess except for her Frost Blaze. Rubia considered to be the strongest and powerful than est and restia when she at full of her power.Rubia also can contract any powerful spirit.Rubia's contracted spirit was Laevateinn, until Kamito used Est to break their contract. Laevateinn is a fire Archdemon that can transform into elemental waffe called Muspelheim, a sword that emits so much power that the surrounding area burns within a mere presence of the elemental waffe. It is later revealed that Laevateinn is so powerful that Rubia can only wield the strength of one of its hands. Also it is not a spirit that was supposed to be used by humans at all, and for every moment Rubia is contracted with it her life is shortened. Rubia also needed to place cursed armament seals all over her body just to maintain their contract. Without Laevateinn,Rubia Elstein has her own abilities.Rubia can force another spirit to break their contracted. Spirit Magic *'Fire Ball' *'Fire Wall- a wall of flames.' *'Frost Blaze' *'Eternal Blood of Phoenix- The one and only healing spell under the fire branch of magic.' *'Brand of Darkness' *Banishment:Rubia can easily banish other spirit nor high level spirit such as restia or might be est but this power was banned by fire elemental lord because it might be dangerous to entire spirit. *Flame of life:Rubia can create golden flames that can grant immortality or resurrection.Rubia can generate extremely hot flames that able to incinerate stone into dust.This power can heal the wounded,the aging and those who have been put under evil spells. *Fire transmutation:Can burn object into gold *Spiritual darkness flames:Rubia can generates and manipulate spiritual flames,to burn down other contracted spirit stronger with each spirit that rubia burn. *Faust flame:Rubia can manipulate the flame of hell,which can completely destroy anything. *Flames Of The Golden Ruler:Rubia can summons or transform into a golden dragon god,a golden dragonic being of the extreme power.This dragon possessed destructive power that can bring world into chaos but it was imprison inside Rubia's. *Inflammation:Rubia can cause burning pains and actual burn in other.In some cases,their skin burns and injures other touching them. *Atmospheric Freezing:Rubia can freeze anything including the air/atmosphere itself regardless of air quality,abundant and trace gases,air temperature. *Absolute Flames:Rubia can burn everything,even if they are normally non-flammable or even conceptual entities,such as time. *Punishment:To activate this power,Rubia must sacrifices herself to unleash the power of Omni Flames(Ultimate Spell).This spell need Rubia at full of her power.This power is strongest enough to kill all Five Great Elemental state by her father. Trivia *The name of the little town that was obliterated was revealed to be . *She falls for Kamito after he saved her from Laevateinn. *Rubia and Areissha is the only contracted who use full power of their spirit. Category:Characters Category:Team Inferno Category:Queen Category:League of Inferno